1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus and method for safely positioning and rotating tanks for applying hazardous coating materials to the tanks and in particular to an apparatus and method for rotating and positioning such tanks while safely maintaining hydraulic operation for applying flammable coatings to the tank.
2. Description of Related Art
Various devices and methods have been used to rotate cylindrical structures and position them for the purpose of applying a coating to the structure and teach the use of hydraulic systems for driving such devices. U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,356 discloses a paint spray machine which includes a pair of housing members which are movable for positionally mounting cylindrical objects in a predetermined position. The cylindrical object to be painted is mounted in rotational displacement with respect to a multiplicity of rollers which extend from each of the housing members. Rotation of the rollers results in a counter rotation of the cylindrical object being painted. U.S. Pat. 3,581,922 discloses a method and apparatus for coating tubular objects such as pipe with epoxy resins wherein pipe sections are successively advanced in a train and continuously rotated through numerous operating stations. A pipe overhead suspension system coats an entire surface of the pipe and precludes damage to the pipe during curing and while it is in the critical fluid state. U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,550 discloses fluid operated coating and drying machine wherein all functions of the apparatus disclosed are accomplished by air-operated or other hydraulic methods controlled by valves actuated by an air operated circuit and in the complete absence of any electrical circuits, thereby avoiding any danger of explosion by ignition of flammable liquids which might be caused by an electrical spark.
Coating objects with hazardous materials presents the need for special handling of the materials and the objects which are to be coated. The present invention addresses the needs presented in applying tank coatings to large tanks and to the positioning of the tanks typically used in underground storage of hazardous materials.